Assassino virtual
by Shae Cherry
Summary: Que ameaça um pacato técnico/professor de informática poderia apresentar?Há muito mais por trás de simples aparências...
1. Trailer

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem , mas eu juro que eu sequestraria boa parte da população masculina do desenho.**

**Primeira SasuHina...Sejam bonzinhos. ;)**

* * *

Um trabalho

-Quem eu pego dessa vez, chefia?

-Esse daqui. –falou apontando a foto.

**Não sabia se aquele era o caminho**

-Às vezes eu acho que seria feliz se fosse casada.

-Quem garante?Além do mais, com qual dos dois se casaria?

**Achando que está tudo normal...**

-E ele?Já voltou de viagem?

-Não, estou estranhando, mas deve estar tudo bem. Ele avisa quando não volta na data programada.

**...Deixamos tudo pra lá**

-Quem é você?

-Sou o último rosto que você vê.

**O mundo desaba**

-Morto?Como assim morto?

-Foi assassinado.

-Quem teria interesse em matá-lo?

-O mundo todo, querida.

**Até que achemos outra diversão**

-Quem é o próximo alvo?

-Ela. –respondeu mostrando a foto

-Outro desses?

-Mais não é para matar.

-Não? Então pra que?

-Se divirta.Só isso.

* * *

FranHyuuga me abriu os olhos com uma pergunta que me fez, e eu me dei conta que já estava mais do que na hora de postar um

Mas é que eu ainda não tinha tido uma ideia boa o suficiente.

Espero que gostem da fic.


	2. Introdução

**Queridas pessoas que leram o trailer e resolveram ver no que ia dar (incluindo eu), espero que, mesmo que o cap esteja um pouco curto, vocês continuem a ler.**

**Obrigada.**

**OBS:**

_Itálico- diálogos que envolvam Computadores e telefones_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Introduzindo -se**

-Aaah! –gemia a garota de cabelos longos.

-Estou te deixando feliz?-perguntou ele com sua voz rouca.

-Aaah! –gemeu em resposta. Ele tirava todas as suas forças.

-Acho que isso foi um belo sim. –ele riu, diante do corpo ofegante abaixo de si.

Não gostava daquela sensação, já tão bem conhecida por ela.

"Ai sua idiota! Não pode ficar indo pra cama com o seu melhor amigo!", se repreendia mentalmente.

-Ei, Hina! –chamou –Não costuma ser mais ou menos nessa hora que você se levanta e me deixa sozinho?

-Já gravou a minha rotina? –perguntou num misto de riso e culpa.

Ele respondeu com um singelo "Hum", com a cabeça baixa. Ela achava lindo o jeito com que seus fios de ouro caiam sobre o rosto moreno. Mas não podiam continuar com aquilo.

Já era um hábito para ambos. Sempre depois da faculdade, eles pegavam o metrô e vinham para casa dele, para que ela pudesse ter "as melhores noites de sua vida", como supunha Ino depois de ouvir alguns relatos.

Sabia que eram realmente as melhores noites, as que passava com Naruto, mas não era certo. Ele gostava dela. Se sentia uma serial killer, cortando o coração de seu melhor amigo.

Sua irmã dizia: "Se quer diversão, ache um desconhecido." , mas ela não iria fazer isso também, foi por isso que optou por continuar com Naruto.

-Está triste? –perguntou acariciando suas costas.

-Claro. Sei que daqui `a pouco você volta pra casa e esquece o que aconteceu...-falou baixinho.

-Isso é mentira! –rebateu.

Não gostava daqueles assuntos. Gostava de ver os homens rastejando aos seus pés, mas às vezes não era proposital. Ao menos com ele não.

-O que tem pra dizer agora? –ele rebateu com um olhar vitorioso, mas mesmo assim, esperando uma resposta.

Ela não disse nada, apenas ficou gerando formas de acabar com aquele assunto. Pensou em várias, mas utilizou a mais cômoda.

Começou a beijar aquele pescoço perfeito dele. Ele não mostrou nenhuma reação. Saiu das costas dele e se sentou no colo que estava coberto pelo lençol. Pôs uma perna de cada lado e continuou a beijá –lo, recebendo reações que mostravam sua excitação. Continuou com o plano e fez –o se deitar .Ele praticamente não a tocava, o que ela achou estranho, e a fez interromper os beijos.

-O que houve? –perguntou séria.

-Não caio em joguinhos, Hina. Você deveria saber disso. –ele disse tão sério quanto. –Sei que não gosta de falar, mas eu preciso saber. –disse olhando para os ombros dela, já tão próximos dos seus.

Foi exatamente esse o desejo momentâneo dela: colar seus corpos num abraço forte e suado. Apesar de tudo, se sentia tão segura quando o abraçava.

Mas era esse o problema, não se sentia segura só com ele...Queria algo mais, algo que aumentasse sua segurança- e sua adrenalina, e era por isso que buscava uma segunda opção.

* * *

A sala era extremamente escura.Só se podia ver com a luz que emanava da janela, embassada pelo lado de fora a noite era cortante, um frio realmente gélido destruia a confiança dos que passavam na rua.

Ele olhava para a janela, que servia de cenário externo para o grande computador no seu quarto. Era lindo, em sua opinião, a quantidade de pixels, gigabytes, megabytes, controles, a velocidade, as placas, tudo aquilo o encantava e sempre encantou...Talvez fosse esse o motivo de sua profissão.

Mais mesmo assim, o que mais o encantava era si mesmo e o que podia fazer com um computador de 92 polegadas, que ocupava sua parede quase se descrevia como "o hacker perfeito". Tudo, desde senhas de bancos até arquivos altamente protegidos ele decodificava. Era como um quebra cabeça, quando você encaixar a peça certa no espaço certo, terá uma imagem completa.

Ele trabalhava incessantemente naqueles arquivos, que foram tirados diretamente dos arquivo das pastas referentes a medidas que seriam tomadas pela segurança nacional. Aquilo estava sendo a pura diversão, acompanhar a loucura dos encarregados de protejer os arquivos também era uma grande diversão, era por isso que sempre fazia os computadores absorverem os seus vírus que ele batizou como "Espelhos", nada mais nada menos que uma câmera.

Continuava com suas gargalhadas, em meio a tanto desespero dos trabalhadores da área hackeada.

-_Sr. Uchiha, acaba de receber cinco mensagens. Quatro de voz e um e-mail._ -anunciou seu computador.

-Hã? Mande abrir, de voz, por favor. 

"Sas-chan, eu estou com saudades, sabia?

Parece que você se esqueceu completamente da mamã mais veio nos visitar. Seu onii-chan está com saudades suas, disse que se você não voltar logo, vai pegar todos os seus CDs daquele lixo que você gosta.Não tem nada melhor pra ouvir que aquela porcaria onde eles só ficam gritando e todos têm voz de mulher?

Enfim, filho, estou com saudades, apareça aqui no Natal, daqui duas semanas. Só isso meu anjo...  
Beijos,  
Mamãe"

-Apague a mensagem, F16. -disse centrado no outro computador. -Vamos pra próxima.

-_Mensagem deletada. Quatro mensagens restantes._

"Hey, babaca!

Mamãe está tendo um ataque de nervos aqui. Agora eu sei porque você meteu o pé daqui de casa...Mas eu acho que não faria o mesmo que você...Pô, você só trabalha como técnico de informática, com a grana que você ganha eu não consigo pagar nem um lanche pra Hana e pra mim no McDonald's...Quanto você ganha?30 por mês?Deve ser algo em torno disso. (risadas)

Enfim, a D. Mikoto está louca da vida e querendo te matar e a mim também...Papai não dá as caras faz o quê? Acho que uns três meses...E , bem, odeio admitir, mas você faz falta aqui cara.

Aparece!  
Tchau."

O moreno apenas riu.

-Tenho coisas pra falar com o Itachi...Próxima, F16.

"Anh...Oi.

É, você não me conhece, eu sou amiga da Karin e ela me pediu pra te ligar no lugar dela.

Ela não vai poder ir com você no festival do Rock, no Laguna, mas ela disse que, bem que ia, em palavras dela "te recompensar por isso"...

Isso é tudo.  
Passe bem."

-Delete a mensagem, F16... Espere!. -disse.

Virou o rosto em direção a uma caneta e , correndo, anotou o endereço do e-mail.

-Agora sim. Delete a mensagem, F16. Próxima.

-_Mensagem deletada. Duas mensagens restante._

"Yo, Sasuke!  
Não nos vemos faz algum tempo e quando eu passei na casa da Dona Mikoto ela disse que você se mudou, mas me deu seu telefone. Eu e o Brutamontes queremos saber se você tá afim de relembrar os velhos tempos...Quem sabe depois do Natal? Entre em contato, o telefone ainda é o mesmo.

Até...Quem sabe..."

-Não é má ideia...Aqueles caras ainda moram juntos? Que piada! - riu-se o moreno. -Grave o contato, F16.

-_Número gravado. Uma mensagem restante._

"Serpente branca?

O moreno se virou imediatamente.

...Tenho um trabalho pra você, mas não vou mandar por meio disso, por questões óbvias.  
Retorne."

Sasuke saiu risonho, porém desembestado, em direção ao teclado do computador menor.

-Onde eu pus o programa de vídeo? -perguntou umedecendo os lábios. -Ah! Achei!

Ele teve de instalar o programa inteiro de novo, como era o mais seguro.

A tela ficou escura e chuviscando, mas sempre era assim quando os vídeos eram daquele/ ou para aquele homem. Logo apareceram os espaços para o nome e a senha. Ele digitou com os olhos fixos no outro computador e os dedos teclando o mais rápido possível.

-Entrada à sessão permitida, U.s 0.

Adorava ouvir aquela frase: "U.s 0", sim, era motivo de orgulho ser o primeiro daquela organização. Ele não era U.s 01 ou 02 era somente zero.

-Serpente branca? Número de contato obrigatório, por favor...Não erre -disse a voz rindo. -Sabe o que acontece com quem erra o número.

-Número ZERO. -disse sério, ocultando um orgulho maçante que brotava de seu peito.

-Aceito. Como eu disse, tenho uma missão pra você.

-Qual é o arquivo dessa vez, Meyers? -perguntou.

-Primeiro, nada de Meyers pra você, Uchiha. Em segundo, não é um arquivo, vai dar cabo de uma pessoa. - respondeu alargando um sorriso.

-Não sei usar um revolver, chefe, achei que soubesse disso..."Nada de missões abertas para Uchiha Sasuke". -disse numa voz brincalhona, muito rara.

-Sei que não presta pra nada além de digitar, então vamos te testar no seu campo mesmo...Vamos ver seu índice de raciocínio para esse tipo de missão...Você não é burro Uchiha, sabe do que estou falando. -seu sorriso se tornara sádico.

-Ok, entendi, mas então...?

-O quê?

-Quem eu pego dessa vez, chefia?

-Esse daqui. -respondeu mostrando a foto de um homem.

-Ok, ok. Qual o meu prazo?

-Quero ele pra antes do Natal...Pra família realmente achar que tem por que chorar...Por que, você e eu sabemos que esse não é o caso... -disse se abanando.

-Então, quer matá -lo pra dar uma lição na família?

-Claro, a família dele e a sua tem muito haver...Acho que deve se lembrar dele em sua infância...

-Claro, como esqueceria? -disse num sorrisinho de lado.

-Isso é tudo. Não se esqueça do procedimento. -lembrou.

-Como esqueceria de algo que eu mesmo inventei?- se perguntou, rindo.

Recebeu apenas um "Hunf" como resposta e depois a tela escureceu.

* * *

-Yo, Hina -chan! -gritou a moça loira, que vinha pelo corredor sacudindo as tranças.

-Ino-chan, não sou surda. -sussurrou a morena, percebendo os olhares dos outros sobre ambas.

-Que seja. Sabe aquele complemento que eu mencionei, o lance da informática? -continuou a loira, dando pulinhos excitados.

-Sim. O jeito de conseguir mais um curso para o currículo...Lembro bem. -sorriu a morena.

-Isso! O jeito de conhecer uns gatinhos inteligentes... -disse a Yamanaka com pouca seriedade.

-O que tem aquilo?

-O que tem é que abriram quatro vagas...Uma pra mim, outra sua, uma pro loiro e a última é pra sua amiguinha, a esquisita... -disse Ino, fazendo pouco caso.

-Ela não é esquisita. Só é...Ela. -tentou explicar.

-Sim, e ela é uma vadia que fica com qualquer um. -finalizou a loira, se sentando num dos banquinhos da cantina.

-Não, ela não é, Ino-chan. -tentou a Hyuuga.

-É sim, ela sai até com os professores. Todo dia eu a vejo na Lures, dando em cima de algum. -afirmou.

-Ué, se você vai numa boate, vai ficar dando uma de puritana, Ino? -perguntou a morena, ainda na defesa da amiga.

-Hunf...Não, você não fica dando uma de puritana; mas a questão é justamente essa: dar... -riu-se a loira.

-Ino -chan! Para você saber, ela está em um relacionamento atualmente, com um rapaz muito digno, diga -se de passagem. -a Hyuuga continuava com a sua defesa.

-Ok, esqueça ela e foque -se em estar no bar às oito, para trabalhar e resolver essa questão da informática. -decretou a Yamanaka.

* * *

-Bom dia a todos. -começou o senhorzinho baixo -Acho que todos já conhecem os sehores aqui, mas eu faço questão de apresentá -los diante do congresso.

O nanico apontava para dois morenos muito bem vestidos.

-Apresento os Senhores Neji Hyuuga e Kiba Inuzuka, que representaram juntos o Sr. Eiji Haruno e ganharam o caso contra a corporação T.M. Eles vão estar no país apenas por três semanas, para as festas de fim de ano, mas estarão sempre por aqui. Os senhores gostariam e se apresentar aos novatos? -perguntou o velho.

-Claro, porque não? -perguntou o Inuzuka num sorriso. -Sou Kiba Inuzuka, advogado. Trabalho na empresa Hyuuga, Inuzuka & Uzumaki.Já mandei muitos canalhas pra cadeia. -alargou um sorriso.

-Sou Neji Hyuuga, eu trabalho para corporações de alta patente. COstumo pegar trabalhos com transnacionais. Eu sou conhecido por livrar muitos nomes famosos da cadeia. -sorriu sem humor, mas com uma ponta de orgulho.

-Agora que devidamente apresentados, aos senhores, posso informar que essas duas proesas estarão dando palestras para todo o grupo aqui, de aspirantes a advogados.

"Ah sim, isso é quase o som de uma guitarra aos meus ouvidos", pensou o moreno no fundo da sala.

* * *

**Momento **

_**Repondendo aos reviews**_.

(coisa que eu esqueço de fazer e as vezes faço e esqueço que fiz)

**VeronicaLee: **Espero que agora você possa ter uma, mesmo que simples, opinião à respeito da me esforçando para ver se vai ficar que goste da continuação. *.*

**HWinchester:**Ah, muito obrigada...!Não sabia que elas eram adoráveis *-*.Gosto muito dos seus reviews, têm muita que goste da minha primeira SasuHina *.*.

**FranHyuuga: ***Faz dancinha com o ego lá em cima*. Sério que eu aticei a sua curiosidade?Fiquei super feliz por você ter gostado!Sim, Hinata vai estar mais "prafrentex" na fic, mas vou tentar preservar esse lado suave dela. Pois é, Sasuke envolvido em situações ilegais é realmente uma coisa de tirar o folego de qualquer uma *O* rs. Ah sim, o nosso alvo...Acho que dei uma pista boa logo no primeiro cap...Ah, que isso, não foi só a pergunta, foi o todo...rs. Bem, eu espero que esse cap tenha correspondido às suas expectativas.*.*

**TsuiYume: **Espero que tenha gostado do cap. *.*

**Uchiha Luh: **Muito obrigada por acreditar :). Hummmm...Lemon? Não tinha pensado nisso...

**Mais uma vez obrigada por todos os reviews!**

**Eles fazem muito bem a saúde!**

P.S: Informe se houverem erros ortográficos ou de formatação, que vou procurar como consertá-los 


	3. União de poderes

Eeeeeh! Eu não morri! ^^

Gente, eu sei que eu demorei mais do que o limite, ultrapassei legal! :{

Pelo menos eu postei antes do Natal, né...? ^ ^"

Desculpe, o cap não foi revisado (sem tempo nenhum)

Espero que gostem *-*

* * *

**União de poderes.**

" (...) Amamos mais o mundo quando não amamos mais ninguém do que nós mesmos (...)"  
Andrew Wilcox

A cortina verde que cobria a pequena janela do quarto estava escancarada, deixando alguns últimos feixes de luz irem atravessando e se encontrando com as cobertas em tom pastel, que estavam desalinhadas na cama.  
O quarto estava praticamente arrumado, fazendo a cama destoar de todo o resto. O guarda-roupa também estava aberto, mostrando as divisórias impecavelmente organizadas, e os óculos reluzentes, nela; as luvas perfeitamente dobradas, os cachecóis alinhados juntamente com as gravatas -que iam desde as sociais até as mais infantis-; Os sapatos tinham um lugar só deles no guarda-roupa.  
Mesmo a organização chamando muita atenção, o que mais atraia o olhar era um porta-retratos no fundo de uma das prateleiras. Na foto havia um casal, um rapaz moreno, usando óculos, alto, de porte atlético, vestindo uma blusa social, uma calça jeans e um tênis; Já a garota era mais baixa, também morena, mas de olhos azuis...Ela vestia um vestido preto de festa, usava sapatilhas cor de grafite, luvas negras e um casaquinho branco.  
Eles faziam um belo casal.  
Ele estava justamente admirando aquela foto, mas sem esquecer de olhar para as outras, que mostravam cada uma um pouco de sua vida.  
Ele fixou o olhar em uma em especial: uma festa de 15 anos de uma mocinha ruiva de olhos castanhos, sua prima Miyako. Ele revirou os olhos ao se ver de terno, com os seus inseparáveis óculos de armadura vermelha.  
A próxima foto lhe trazia recordações de sua infância: o segundo casamento de seu pai -que anos depois voltou para sua mãe. Ele estava ali, novamente de terno, ao lado de quatro meninos, entre eles o seu irmão, e três meninas muito bem arrumadinhas.  
Desviou o olhar para uma foto mais recente, eram ele e Karin...Achava tão engraçado Karin achar que fazia alguma diferença estando ou não na vida dele...  
A última foto o mostrava com a mocinha de cabelos escuros da primeira foto. Ela se mostrava tão romântica quanto antes, e ele tão social quanto antes, ambos numa tarde de uma primavera gélida.  
Resolveu acabar com aquele excesso de nostalgia indo para o seu sagrado computador. Estava na hora de um pouco de lazer! E talvez se afastar do exílio, mesmo que por alguns minutos.  
Na mesma hora lembrou -se do telefonema do seu velho amigo...Sim, outro que aderiu o vício por computadores, em vista disso, qual seria a alternativa mais fácil de encontrar aquele cara, além de entrando na Internet?  
Sasuke foi direto no programa de mensagens instantâneas. Ficou procurando ele por alguns segundos, até se admirou por se lembrar dos dados do amigo.  
Achava tão interessante o modo como aprendeu inglês. Foi logo na infância, quando descobriu a Internet e todo seu universo internacional.  
Shark26 estava on-line.

Zero: E aí?  
Shark26: Finalmente eu te encontrei em algum lugar, seu doente! Você não sabe o que é um telefone, não?  
Zero:Vou sair se você não parar com isso.  
Shark26:Vai se ferrar!  
Zero:Estou saindo...Depois você vai tentar me encontrar e não vai conseguir. (Só avisando)  
Shark26:Não. Espera...Você nunca dá chance de comunicação, e quando a gente finalmente consegue se falar você ameaça cair fora...  
Zero: Não sabia que significava tanto pra você. Acho que eu sou mais popular do que aparento...  
Shark26: Sasuke, não distorça! Você sempre faz isso.  
Zero:O que você quer comigo?  
Shark26:Perspicaz como sempre, não...?  
Zero:Vamos! Responda, tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar divagando isso com você...  
Shark26:Mau humorado como sempre (). Já soube quem é o próximo...Acha que consegue?  
Zero:Sempre consigo. Mas, como foi que você ficou sabendo?  
Shark26:Um passarinho me contou...Mas e aquela pessoa...? Como ela ficaria?  
Zero: Você tinha que colocá -la no assunto de novo, né? Que se dane como ela ficaria!  
Shark26: Sua frieza atingiu até mesmo ela? (O.O)  
Zero: Quer parar de ficar mandando essas caras estranhas...O meu aviso ainda é válido  
Shark26: Sou seu amigo desde a 6ª série, sei de tudo sobre você (mesmo sem querer), depois nos metemos no mesmo trabalho e tive que saber mais ainda.  
Zero: Sabe do não quer, porque se mete aonde não deve!  
Shark26: Você fica só tirando onda, né? Acha que é o bonzão! De onde saiu tanta confiança? Você sempre foi uma criança tão retraída que ouvia Metalica e AC/DC.  
Zero: Pois é...As coisas mudam...  
Shark26: Por curiosidade, você entendeu minha mensagem?  
Zero: Não subestime minha inteligência. Até parece que você e o Brutus iriam querer me ver pra relembrar os velhos tempos... () O que vocês querem?  
Shark26: Você nunca nos levou a sério, né? Bem, EU quero falar com aquele cara pra ver se a proposta do Miura ainda está de pé. Ele disse que tinha um caixote prontinho pra mim, no domingo passado e como vocês já se conhecem a um bom tempo...Hum...Dá pra ser?  
Zero: Com quem você anda negociando, hein? Vai dar bola pra ele agora é...? Aquele cara é um falso...Não nega os amigos que tem!  
Shark26: Não nega você, no caso. Você são iguais, uns dois metidos falsos! Com a diferença de que ele consegue fingir melhor...Você tem muita cara de nerd!  
Zero: O que tem haver o seu trabalho com ele?  
Shark26: Ele tem os contatos necessários pra isso...E Miura é um cara de difícil acesso. Nos caixotes tem os papéis que eu preciso, aí é só analisar e falar com o patrão.  
Zero: Aha!Está pedindo pra ele fazer o seu trabalho. Incompetente!  
Shark26: Eu não pedi, ele se ofereceu. Disse que estava tudo muito parado pra ele.  
Zero: Ok...Falo com ele mais tarde. Tenho que ir.  
Shark26: Beleza. Não esquece, hein!  
Zero: Não vou esquecer. E á propósito, porque 26?  
Shark26: Porque já tinha 25...  
Zero: ()

Saiu do programa e foi logo ligando o computador central, o seu amado F16, já que seu primeiro,o F13 estava no conserto faziam três anos. Aquela era uma longa história que falava sobre uma transferência, vírus e um computador central que comportava arquivos do Banco Central Americano e muitos outros de interesse mundial. Em resumo, o computador estava realizando uma transferência de dados para o computador do Meyers, mas havia um vírus implantado nos arquivos, então a única saída para deter a proliferação do vírus foi arrancar todos os cabos do computador que não suportou o dano e queimou, literalmente.  
Ele seguiu o seu ritual sagrado de verificar todas as mensagens e telefonemas que lhe enviavam.  
-F16, abrir dados de sábado e domingo. Comando de voz.  
-Três mensagens de voz, identificadas e quatro e-mails.  
Ele ativou o programa de áudio do computador e pôs o volume no último. No playlist haviam milhares de músicas, mas de apenas três gêneros: metal, rock e rap. Depois apenas fez sentar -se na poltrona e escutar.

"Sas -chan,  
O que houve? Eu não entendo você! Você não atende os telefonemas, mas também não encerra a linha? Isso é só pra me fazer sofrer?  
Você era uma criança tão boazinha, queria ser médico, cardiologista pra ser mais exato, ainda mais depois do enfarte do seu pai. Aí conheceu aqueles dois moleques nojentos e virou um marginalzinho! Vê se eles se deram bem na vida? Um é professor de ciências do ginásio...Se ainda fosse de faculdade...E o outro? Deve estar morto a essa altura da vida, pois nunca mais ouvi falar dele! E você Sas, nem professor conseguiu ser...Só um técnico de informática que deve ganhar tão pouco que me causaria um enfarte!  
Em falar nisso o seu amiguinho professor passou por aqui, não sei se já falei antes, mas dei o seu telefone para ele.  
Outra coisa, que eu sei que você já sabe, é que quando você perceber que essa sua profissãozinha não vai te levar a nada eu vou estar aqui.  
Beijos, amor.  
Volte pra mamãe!"

-Que nojeira! Ah se ela soubesse! -ria com um pouco de nojo. -Professor de ciências e morto, lê -se: Contrato vitalício e trilhardário fingido...-ria com humor. - Delete essa merda, F16.  
-Mensagem deletada. Seis mensagens restantes.

"Ei amorzinho!  
Pedi a minha amiga pra te ligar na terça, mas ela não pôde, aí dei o seu e-mail pra ela, não ficou zangado,né?  
Escuta, você nunca atende as minhas ligações, isso é proposital não é?Brincadeirinha.  
Te amo, amorzinho!  
Me telefona."

-F16, você não sente vontade de rir? -riu -se. -Delete isso, vamos!  
-Mensagem deletada. Cinco mensagens restantes.

"Uchiha!  
Estou enjoando de você!  
Nunca vi alguém faltar tanto ao trabalho assim...Se isso continuar vou acabar tendo que demití -lo.  
Apareça!"

-Quem sabe um dia...Delete.  
-Mensagem deletada. Quatro mensagens restantes.

"Sasuke,  
O chefe quer te matar! Falou que vai te demitir se continuar faltando ao trabalho assim...  
Olha, gosto muito de você, por isso apareça logo aqui. Se você for demitido com quem eu vou me embebedar?  
Te adoro.  
Konan."

-Próxima mensagem, F16.

" 025 me deu seu fone...Não delete o meu. (Ridículo o número ser 25 e ele por na web 26)  
Bem, que você acha de tirar a poeira do telefone pra por a conversa em dia? Sei o quanto você aprecia conversas...Não ligue, tenho andado muito sarcástico...  
Namorando alguém...? Até parece que você arrumaria alguém, né?  
Nos vemos, me ligue, senão não vou parar de te encher..."

-De novo sem pôr o nome...Que difícil... -comentou sorrindo. -Próxima, F16.

"Unh...Oi de novo.  
Sou eu a amiga da Karin.  
Ela anda com uns probleminhas, que se tornaram motivos, segundo ela, da separação física entre vocês.  
Bem, por isso ela me pediu -novamente - para lhe avisar que ela gostaria de encontrá -lo no Lures, a boate perto da Faculdade IKA.  
Passe bem."

-Karin não tem vergonha na cara! Fica mandando a amiguinha de voz suave pra fazer o trabalho dela...Sabe, F16, vou ser cara de pau dessa vez.- riu -Delete, F16.  
-Mensagem deletada. Uma mensagem restante.

" Sasuke,  
Sou eu, Fugaku, seu pai.  
Então, Sasuke, sua mãe anda meio descontrolada, espero que você não se incomode com as últimas mensagens dela...Ela é uma pessoa difícil, e ambos sabemos disso.  
Não deixe ela te intimidar, viva a sua vida: Arrume uns amigos, faça sexo, beba - moderadamente-, arrume uma namorada, case, tenha filhos e morra em paz!  
Um abraço."

-Finalmente! -ele berrou numa risada.

* * *

Ela estava ali deitada entre os amigos vendo um dos lançamentos da locadora Yamanaka, o filme de terror mais recente e que parecia dar tanto medo quanto o estouro na bilheteria havia dado.  
Estava um frio cortante na cidade, que mesmo com o moletom, a toca, as meias e o cobertor, o frio parecia se tornar maior.  
Ela resolvera ignorar toda a área correspondente ao chuveiro, que a tal altura deveria estar pingando gelo. Seu moletom/pijama, azul; os cabelos em uma maria chiquinha, e as pantufas de ursinho não eram nada perto do calor que o homem ao seu lado transmitia.  
Ele parecia aguentar firmemente o frio e até se sentir relaxado com isso. Não deixava nem um músculo sequer se contrair...Era tão másculo daquele jeito. Um casaco fino e escuro que apertava os braços grandes e musculosos, as calças jeans, que eram tão finas que poderiam congelá -la...Perfeitamente masculino...  
-Frio, Hina? -perguntou assoprando em sua orelha.  
-Um pouquinho...Nada demais...-sorriu, mantendo um contato visual poderoso.  
-Ô gente, sem querer me intrometer, mas se eu estou atrapalhando é só dizer que eu caio fora aí vocês podem virar a noite...  
-Ino! -os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo.  
-Ué, são vocês que tão aí no maior nhê, nhê, nhê...-zombou.  
-Ino, você e a Hina vão fazer o curso? -o loiro perguntou decidindo o rumo da conversa.  
-Eu vou...Quero desencalhar e já me irritei com a quantidade de homem burro no mercado...-dizia fadigada.  
-Eu vou também, sou praticamente uma ignorante digital...Só mecho no Google e nas redes sociais...-riu.  
-Que isso Hina -chan...!Você sabe muitas mais coisas que eu. -disse a loira. -Mas e você, loiro sensual? -disse voltando-se a Naruto.  
-Eu não...Já sei tudo o que eu preciso. -deu uma risada.  
-Naruto...Que feio, zombando da ignorância alheia.  
-Não estou zombando, só não vejo motivo pra encher mais a minha agenda sem necessidade.- disse fechando os olhos.  
-Hinata! -a loira berrou. -Essa sua tremedeira já está me irritando, vá vestir outro casaco.  
-Outro? Já estou com três casacos por baixo desse pijama. -disse irritada.  
-Ainda com frio, Hina?- perguntou o loiro, lançando-lhe um olhar inocente. -Se você quiser eu posso te abraçar. -disse sorrindo.  
Ela se aconchegou nos braços grandes e fortes do rapaz ao seu lado...Como ela já sabia, ele era incrivelmente quente, o que a fazia se aquecer por dentro também...Era um calor descomunal, que a fazia esquecer da TV e de Ino á direta.  
-Ok, já saquei que eu estou sobrando aqui...Vou tomar meu banho e aí vocês vão poder se pegar o quanto quiserem.- disse Ino, piscando para os dois.  
-Até parece, Yamanaka. -respondeu o loiro rindo. Hinata apenas levantou a sobrancelha para ele, incrédula.  
-Quanta falsidade, Uzumaki. -ela riu.  
-Não faz ideia do quanto. Não faz ideia... -disse com o olhar perdido.  
Logo depois ele se esticou sobre ela, num abraço forte e perdido, a esmagando contra a cama. O beijo foi quente, intenso, e fez as pequenas mãos dela deslizarem por dentro do casaco dele, deixando às unhas feitas o trabalho de fazê -lo contrair os músculos de prazer. Enquanto isso, os lábios quentes firmavam -se na pouca pele que estava à vista, mas exatamente no pescoço dela.  
Mesmo aquilo não sendo muito já era intenso o suficiente para ele e seu louco amor por ela. Ela continuava arranhando o tórax dele, e ele descendo as mãos para os quadris largos escondidos pelo pano grosso da calça. Ela continuou o esforço para tirar a camisa dele, uma vez que o casaco já havia sido esquecido. Encantou -se, como sempre fazia, quando pode admirar aquele corpo que cobria o dela  
-Você vai querer continuar com isso? -perguntou tranquilo, enquanto soltava o fecho do sutiã dela, por dentro do casaco.  
-Não é uma boa...Não agora.  
-Nunca é...-disse com pesar.  
-Não é isso, é que a Ino-chan está no banheiro aqui do lado, e o aquecedor está quebrado...Não sei como você está agüentando ficar sem camisa...-analisou.  
-Já estive no Alasca, sabia?-disse rindo. -Isso aqui não é nada!-disse se abanando, ainda rindo.  
-Hunf.-bufou, enquanto vi ele se esticar para procurar o casaco o casaco.  
Ela prendeu os olhos no cós da calça dele e no elástico da cueca azulada que estava à mostra.  
"Você quase fez de novo...Não pode magoá-lo assim.", se repreendia mentalmente.  
-Vamos só assistir o filme e tudo vai ficar ótimo.-ele anunciou.-Você nem vai sentir o te esquentar todinha.-ele riu com uma pitada de malícia na voz.  
-Posso entrar?-perguntou Ino, que estava diante da porta fechada do quarto. -Ou vocês estão fazendo algo de interessante aí?  
-Entra! -ele disse.  
-Nossa como vocês são rápidos!-ela disse se jogando na cama.  
-Como você é rápida! -Hinata disse. -Não fazem nem 5 minutos desde que você foi tomar banho...  
-É que, quando eu tirei a roupa e liguei o chuveiro pensei melhor e achei que um dia sem tomar banho não mata ninguém...-contou.  
-Ok, ok...Entendo.-apoiou a morena.  
-Vão na Lures? -perguntou o loiro, repentinamente.  
-Por quê?O que tem de bom lá hoje?-perguntou a loira, animada.  
-Ino, me poupe! Hoje é o dia Livre!-falou a morena se chegando no loiro.  
-Ahã...Mas, Naruto, você vai? -perguntou a loira receosa.  
-Vou ver, é de tarde eu eu vou considerar melhor a minha decisão se vocês forem...-comentou.  
-Eu vou...Quem disse que Yamanaka Ino perde o dia Livre da pegar geral! -disse se deliciando com cada palavra.  
Naruto lançou um olhar questionador à morena escorada nele.  
-Eu não sei...Karin vai estar lá com o namorado, e se eu for ela vai me usar de escudo pra trair ele com outros...-disse analisando.  
Odiava o que a ruiva fazia com ela!Ela não era capanga de ninguém, mas gostava da amiga e sempre acabava aceitando os pedidos.  
-Você vai estar lá com a gente, se ela te pedir alguma coisa é só dizer que não pode. -disse a loira.  
-Ok, então tá. Eu vou.  
-Gente, eu tenho que que ia fazer uma coisa pra um vocês ás 9, ok?-disse o loiro se levantando da cama.  
-Sem problemas, loiro! -respondeu a Yamanaka.  
-Tchau, Naruto-kun. -falou a morena lhe sorrindo.

* * *

Ele estava completamente perdido naquele hotel, nem ao menos sabia como voltar à recepção que havia acabado de deixar.  
-Com licença, pra onde fica o restaurante do hotel? -perguntou à faxineira que passava.  
A mulher o olhou admirada. "Como um homem pode ser tão atraente...?", se perguntava.  
Verdade seja dita, aquele homem de 1,77m tinha um magnetismo cabelos castanhos arrepiados, os olhos negros felinos, e o rosto moreno chamavam tanta atenção quanto possí tanta atenção que a mulher até se esqueceu de responder.  
-Senhora? -chamou-lhe.  
-Hum?Ah, sim! Aqui. O hotel é por aqui: me siga, por favor.  
Eles foram seguindo até a entrada do perfeita aquela combinação de cores e as luzes amareladas.O salão do restaurante era de uma decoração impecável, com muitos lustres e quadros que deviam valer alguns muitos dólares.  
Ele foi seguindo até a recepção do restaurante e para próximo uma moça que estava na recepção do restaurante:  
-Bem- Vindo ao Oliver Gusteu's cinco que posso ajudar?-disse de um jeito mecânico, sem tirar os olhos do livro de reservas.  
-Estou sendo aguardado por alguns executivos, poderia me levar até onde eles estão? –disse dando mais um de seus sorrisos galanteadores.  
A mocinha de óculos, que ainda estava centrada no livro de reservas do restaurante, foi subindo o olhar até alcançar a face morena e ficar corada de imediato.  
-Ah claro! Por favor, senhor, acompanhe -me.É por aqui.  
A mocinha foi conduzindo-o até a mesa onde estavam quatro executivos, vestidos à caráter e bebendo o que julgou ser uísque.  
-Oh! Inuzuka Kiba!-exclamou o baixinho sentado à esquerda. -Achei que não fôssemos desfrutar de sua companhia hoje.-Kiba percebeu que ele talvez estivesse alterado pela bebida. -Moça!Traga alguma coisa para meu menino de ouro.  
-O que o senhor deseja? -perguntou a mocinha.  
-Traga um uísque para ele.-disse o loiro bem humorado, embora envelhecido.  
-Nã não me trazer só uma água que ficarei satisfeito.-sorriu para a moça que foi buscar os pedidos.  
-Não bebe?-perguntou o loiro, surpreso.-Que espécie de advogado é você, Inuzuka?Essa é a tradição do ramo. -riu.  
-Lamento desapontá -lo, senhor Namikaze, mas meu histórico familiar me impede de cumprir a tradição.  
-Podemos tratara de negócios, senhores?-perguntou o mais velho dos homens, que ostentava olhos esmeraldinos. -Prometi à minha filha que ia mandar a limusine para ela antes das sete.  
-Sakura -san, não é muito mimada, Haruno-sama?-perguntou o Namikaze.  
-E o seu filho não é muito independente? -atacou, mas recebeu um olhar interrogativo. -Tão independente que você nem sabe por onde ele anda.-terminou.  
-Não me preocupo com Naruto, ele é bem grandinho e sabe o que também que se pisar na lama é ele quem vai limpar a sujeira dos próprios sapatos.- disse.  
-Está dizendo que se seu filho escorregar não vai ajudá -lo? -se pronunciou Hyuuga Neji, em tom sugestivo.  
-Só ajudarei se achar que devo. Não vou me meter na vida dele, ao menos que não veja outra saída pra mim.  
-Desculpe interromper, mas não deveriamos estar falando sobre o caso Haruno Eiji versus T.M. Corporation? -interrompeu o Inuzuka.  
-Claro, Inuzuka -san.- sorriu o loiro.  
-Então,...Eu andei investigando a T.M. Corporation e descobri que a empresa não está no nome de Thomas Mason, como o próprio nome já diz.-explicou o Namikaze.  
-Não entendo.-exclamou o Inuzuka. -Como assim não está no nome do Mason?Até cinco meses atrás a empresa estava totalmente no meio da família Mason.  
-Parece que cinco meses foram o suficiente para que Thomas Mason pusesse a empresa como garantia, e, ao que parece a T.M Co está a beira da falência devido a juros cobrados por agiotas...-comentou o loiro tomando um gole de uísque.  
-Está dizendo que a T.M. está falida?- se surpreenderam os restantes.  
depois da indenização de 90 milhões que está pagando para a Corporativa Haruno não deveria esperar menos, certo Namikaze?-explicou o Hyuuga.  
-Sim e não, Neji. Sim, a empresa está falindo.Não, não é devido a indenizaçã a T.M. Corporation está sendo acusada de dever mais de 700 bilhões de euros a um nipo- americano que não foi identificado.  
-700 Bilhões?- disse Kiba quase cuspindo a água que havia acabado de beber. -Um homem SÓ emprestou 700 bilhões?  
-Exato! Agora temos que descobrir quem é o homem, pois assim poderemos ter mais provas e levar a Thomas Mason Corporation a falência total.-sorriu o loiro. -O problema é que eu tenho uns compromissos familiares, então não poderei me ocupar dessa investigação...-comentou.  
-Pode deixar eu e o Inuzuka resolveremos esse nos encontramos novamente já teremos uma resposta em mãos. -garantiu o Hyuuga.  
De repente os dois celulares que estava em cima da mesa tocaram, um do velho baixinho que permanecera calado e o outro do Namikaze.  
-Oh, deve ser minha mulher! -comentou o loiro, atendendo o celular em seguida.  
-Deve ser meu sócio, eu já volto senhores. -avisou o velho.  
Com os dois senhores longe, o silêncio reinou no recinto. Quando o Sr. Haruno se retirou com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro, logo o falante Inuzuka perguntou algo ao moreno:  
-Como vamos resolver isso? Você sabe que nunca tive de passar por algo desse gênero antes, mas tenho alguns contatos que podem ser úteis.  
-Relaxe Kiba, eu resolvo isso sozinho se você quiser.-disse o Hyuuga, sorrindo maroto.  
-Nem pensar! A partir de agora o caso é meu também. -dizia tentando controlar o tom de voz.  
-Só estava tentando te acalmar...Se não quer fazer eu aviso ao Namikaze e eu tiro seu nome do contrato- riu.  
-Hyuuga, estamos nessa juntos há 2 anos. Você não vai roubar meu crédito como tem feito nesses anos.- avisou quase num rosnado.  
-Isso deveria ter soado como ameaça, Inuzuka? Pois se essa foi a intenção, mas parecia um garotinho infezado. -riu.  
-Está avisado, Hyuuga! Se meta com o meu ganha pão que você vai ver as consequências! -disse exaltado, enquanto se levantava da mesa em rumo aos quartos.  
Kiba já estava cansado de ser tratado como iniciante. Já estava naquilo a tempo suficiente para saber que no menor deslize Hyuuga Neji te chutava do tapete e escrevia o próprio nome nele. Ele não estava na empresa da família por querer, e sim por não ter outra opção, era isso ou ter que se acostumar a usar o nome da mãe.

-Entendo...-murmurou. -Você o quê? -exclamou, exaltando a voz.  
O loiro havia ido atender o telefone, mas mentiu sobre o pessoa de jeito nenhum poderia ser sua mulher.  
-Não pode dizer que vai fazer essas coisas! Está querendo se matar e me levar junto?-perguntou irritado.  
-Minato! -chamou o homem baixinho e velho com quem dividira a mesa.  
Imediatamente desligou o telefone, sem nem ao menos esperar por uma resposta.  
-Giyako! O que houve?  
-Minato, tenho que ir. É uma emergência! Parece que um dos meus sócios foi seqüestrado.-comentou preocupado.  
-Ah, como é? -se espantou.  
-Pois é! Acabaram de prestar queixa e ligaram para me avisar.-avisou o velho suando.  
-Vá logo, então,Giyako.-sorriu cumplice.  
Ele assistiu o velho sair correndo em direção à saída do hotel; Com um sorriso no rosto, pensou:  
"Não achei que as coisas acontecessem tão rápido..."

* * *

-O que você quer?-perguntou mau humorado.  
-025 pediu pra te ligar.-falou sem humor.  
-Ah...Zero! Por que você não se identifica, hein?  
-Aprendi com você.  
-Espero que não esteja irritado com ele...Ao que parece ele está bem mais perto do objetivo que você.  
-Claro! Você está dando muita informação para aquele canalha.-resmungou. -Isso é muita falta de profissionalismo da parte de vocês.  
-Não. O nome disso é e 025 não somos tão orgulhosos quanto você, Uchiha!  
-Está dizendo que vocês não tem orgulho? Que piada! -riu sem humor.  
-Não! Estou dizendo que aceitamos ajuda externa...Me expressei mal, só estava querendo dizer que você é muito autossuficiente, mas sem motivo, pois se você quisesse eu tenho uma fonte quentíssima pra você sobre seu alvo.  
-Não quero trapacear.-falou.  
-Não sei se você percebeu, mas no final você não vira o rei das lutas...-brincou.-Isso não é trapaça, Uchiha, é sobrevivência! Como está pretendendo matá -lo?Invadindo o laptop dele?  
-Não menospreze minhas habilidades.-avisou  
-Não estou fazendo isso.Só estou dizendo que: você nunca matou antes, Sasuke!-disse como se estivesse contando um segredo.  
O Uchiha não respondeu nada para o homem do outro lado da linha, apenas respirou fundo e se concentrou.  
-Nunca matei, é pra tudo há uma primeira vez e, não se preocupe, vou dar um jeito nisso.  
-Não estou duvidando de você, só dizendo a verdade.  
-Não duvido disso. -respondeu sem humor.  
-Então, como vai a vida cara?  
-Não mude de assunto, praga.  
-Não chame seu melhor amigo de praga...Senão a praga volta pra você.  
-Estou rindo tanto.-falou mais sério ainda, mas com o sarcasmo dos velhos tempos.  
-Ok, já percebi que seu humor foi junto como o seu dinheiro.-brincou.-Diga ao 025 que já cuidei de um dos problemas dele. Se ele for precisar dos caixotes vermelhos é pra me avisar com antecedência.-disse com repentina seriedade.  
-Ok...Vai sair hoje?-perguntou mais á vontade.  
-Zero, minha vida é uma delícia!É claro que eu vou sair hoje, pra ser sincero, acho que vou fazer algumas mudanças no cardápio.-respondeu numa risada.  
-Vai na Lures?-perguntou.  
-Não sei. Sabe como é...Muitos convites e eu não me decidi.-riu novamente.  
-Vai se ferrar, praga!-xingou.  
-Tchauzinho, Zerinho!-caçoou

Sasuke saiu do telefone que já estava um pouco empoeirado, devido ao pouco uso.  
Ele seguiu para o quarto de cortinas verdes e se dirigiu ao guarda-roupa com um sorriso cínico na face pá foi diretamente à gaveta de calças e pegou uma calça jeans, que fora dobrada meticulosamente, e pôs sobre o edredom, na seguida puxou um cabide azul, onde estava uma blusa preta, pondo-a logo ao lado da calça jeans.  
Ele foi para o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e voltou para o vestiu rápido.  
Passou a mão nos fios negros e grossos, jogando-os, ainda molhados, todos para trá poucos os fios de cabelo se ajeitaram naturalmente, fazendo com que Uchiha Sasuke se transformasse num poço infinito de charme e momentos como aquele, Sasuke explicava o motivo dos assédios sofridos na adolescê mulher resistia a ele, que era charmoso, sensual, instigante e acima de tudo excitante aos olhos femininos.  
Enfim, ele pegou as chaves do citröen, que não era usado há algumas semanas, e partiu em direção à boate.

* * *

-"Pretinho básico" ou "Gostosa fatal"?-perguntava a loira, já com os cabelos escovados, diante do espelho.  
-Eu prefiro pretinho básico, Ino -chan.-disse a morena já arrumada, sentada na cama.  
-Hinata, se eu perguntasse pretinho básico ou hábito para ir à boate, você diria hábito.-disse Ino, impetuosa.  
-Não exagera!Eu disse o preto, pois se você pôr o azul cintilante,vai ficar muito ém disso, está um frio insano lá fora.  
A morena usava uma blusa vermelha, linda e romântica, um short jeans que ia até um pouco antes da metade da coxa e para arrematar um escarpin vermelho. Seu pescoço era adornado por um diamante. Seus cabelos negros estavam encaracolados nas pontas e completado por uma tiara vermelha. Linda e simples, era como se podia definir Hinata.  
No final, Ino não quis o preto ou o azul cintilante. Ela optou por um rosa que ia até a metade da coxa, mas ao contrário dos outros ele era solto, em contraste o decote dorsal do vestido era fundíssimo, revelando um caminho até o cóccix.  
-Você falou tanto de sentir frio, mas está aí de shortinho e camisetinha.-acusou a loira.  
-Ainda vou pegar o meu casaco.-respondeu.  
-Vamos descendo. Sabe como o loiro é apressadinho.-comentou.  
-Naruto-kun pode esperar um pouquinho.-replicou a morena procurando o casaco.  
-Hinata, sabe de quem eu me lembrei esses dias?Neji. -comentou Ino, brincando com as chaves -Ele ainda está vivo?-perguntou.  
-Neji?Sério?Fazem uns três anos que não nos encontramos. -disse agarrando o casaco jeans.  
-É.Eu encontrei uma foto, em que estávamos eu, você, Kaede e Hanabi. -disse Ino, trancando a porta, num sorriso.  
-Sinto falta das minhas irmãs e, apesar de tudo de Neji também.-Hinata e Ino iam lado -a lado em direção ao elevador.  
-Apesar de Kaede não ser sua irmã de sangue, sei que você prefere ela àquela peste oferecida.-disse a loira num a risada.  
-Não fale assim de Hanabi.-repreendeu.  
Um silêncio pesou e a loira começou a rir.  
-Mas ela é uma peste oferecida.-replicou por cima do ombro, enquanto saía do elevador.-Deu em cima de todos da faculdade, naquele final de semana que ela veio pra cá.  
-Ela só curte a vida, é diferente de ser oferecida.-dizia defendendo a irmã.  
-Hinata, o que você tem boa, tem de burra.-riu a loira, com um leve pesar.  
Ino cruzou as portas do edifício antes da morena, que havia parado para pôr o esta saiu, ouviu as risadas de Ino.  
-Loiro, você tá um espetáculo, hein?Gostosíssimo.-dizia bem do jeito de sempre.  
-Você está linda Ino! -sorriu o loiro.  
-Não brinca com fogo, Naruto-kun!-advertiu a morena que vinha a passos lentos.-Senão a Ino te queima.-completou rindo.  
-É, loiro, a Ino queima mesmo.-riu  
-Não estou preocupado.-riu, desafiador, o que fez o estômago da morena se revirar com uma sensação estranha.  
Naruto estava realmente lindo! Usando uma calça jeans, uma camisa vermelha e um casaco preto cabelos estavam bagunçados e molhados e os olhos azuis nunca pareceram tão famintos .Ele emanava sensualidade.  
"É impressão minha, ou o Naruto-kun está flertando com a Ino-chan?", pensou um pouco assustada.  
O que quer que fosse aquela interação suspeita, ela não se preocuparia com aquilo naquela noite.  
Os três entraram no carro e foram em direção a boate mais agitada da cidade.  
Lures não era e nunca seria o lugar mais chique da cidade, mas era aconchegante e escondido, exatamente tudo que adolescentes e jovens cheios de hormônios precisam para passar a noite.  
Hinata saiu do carro primeiro, deixando Ino, que tentava achar o outro pé de seu sapato em meio ao carpete do a morena pôs os pés na boate foi imediatamente atacada por uma ruiva sorridente, que puxava um rapaz amorenado pela mão.  
-Hina-chan!-disse histérica. -Que saudade de você, amiga!-disse num outro sorriso.  
-Hum...Oi Karin-chan!-sorriu incerta.-Esse é o seu namorado?-perguntou tentando parecer confiante.  
-Na verdade, não.-disse constrangida.  
Hinata olhou a amiga como se a repeendesse e a ruiva só fez uma expressão carente e inclinou a cabeça.  
-O que eu posso fazer, Hina-chan?-suspirou.-Ele não quer saber mais de mim.  
A morena olhou pra trás, procurando algum sinal de Ino ou Naruto, mas não achou nada.  
-Sério?Achei que estivesse dando certo.-comentou e começou a adentrar a boate com a ruiva, agora sozinha.  
-Que é frio, parece que eu não sou nada pra é tentei fazer dar certo: dei de presente pra ele uma foto nossa, mas acho que a essa altura deve estar no lixo.-suspirou novamente.  
-Eu duvido...Ele só deve ter algum trauma, que o impede de se expressar facilmente...-amenizou.  
-Todos eles têm...-sussurrou.  
-Karin, desculpa, mas eu realmente preciso procurar a perdi dela na entrada.-justificou, tentando ser suave.  
-Ah, você veio com ela.-disse com desprezo.-Mande lembranças à oxigenada perua!-riu  
-Karin!-repreendeu.  
-Não brigue comigo, Hinata, eu só digo a verdade!-deu de ombros.  
- Vocês duas só dizem "a verdade"...-sussurrou a morena.  
Hinata foi andando até o bar à procura de algum sinal de Ino ou estava se aproximando do bar, ela pensou em perguntar ao barman da noite, que por seus calculos, seria Kenshiro.  
-Hey Ken!-gritou para ser ouvida. -Sabe se a Ino-chan passou por aqui?- continou ao receber um contato firme dos olhos cor de mel.  
-Yo! Hyuuga!- exclamou sorridente.-Você sabe que hoje a Ino não trabalha...Só terça, quintas e sábados, lembra...?Hoje é sexta, querida.-sorriu.  
-Eu sei...É que eu me perdi dela...Mas obrigada mesmo assim, Ken-kun.  
Hinata se virou e instantaneamente colidiu com um homem, que ela julgou ser maravilhoso!  
A morena e o rapaz colidiram, mas ele, tentando evitar um acidente, segurou um de seus braços e com o outro envolveu sua cintura, colando-os num abraço forte e constrangedor.  
Os cabelos negros, os olhos como dois lagos negros feições serenas e belas...Lindo!Como era perfeito estar naqueles braços...  
Quando se separaram, ele, completamente inabalável, disse:  
ê está bem?  
-Estou .-disse um pouco constrangida.  
Ele sorriu torto e se afastou na direção do banheiro.  
Depois de andar muito, Hinata finalmente encontrou Ino, que não estava acompanhada de Naruto, na pista de dança.  
-Eu que nem uma tonta te procurando e você aí, se divertindo como se não houvesse amanhã.-esbravejou a morena.  
-Ora, Hina-chan, talvez realmente não haja!-sorriu, aparentemente feliz de mais. -Além do que, o loiro disse que ia te isso eu relaxei.-disse se defendendo.  
-Mas eu não vi Naruto em lugar algum.-disse.  
-Ele deve ter ido ao banheiro ou sei lá...-disse se abanando e puxando a amiga para próximo do bar.  
Ino pediu uma bebida, mas não depois de ter uma conversa animada com Kenshiro.Já Hinata continuava atenta às pessoas que passavam, em busca do loiro charmoso que seria a carona para casa.  
Ele continuava com os olhos na pista, até que avistou algo nem um pouco agradá.Karin e mais um de seus "amantes", se é que eles teriam nível para algo como isso.  
-Diga pra mim que aquela lá não é a vadia ruiva...-pediu Ino, se virando, esperando não ser reconhecida.  
-Não conheço ninguém com esse nome, respeito, por favor...Ainda mais quando não é uma mentira total.-riu, envergonhada...  
-Hey Hina-chan! Vaca oxigenada...-disse a contragosto.-Hinata, quero te apresentar meu namorado, - apontou para o belo rapaz ao seu lado. -Uchiha Sasuke.  
Depois se virou e disse.  
-Sasuke, essa é Hyuuga Hinata.- e este riu.

* * *

Deixem reviews gente...Please! faz muita diferença escrever sabendo que alguém vai ler... : )

Desculpe pelo formato do cap, ficou tudo junto...não consegui consertar.


End file.
